Peter Quill (Earth-2199)
History Son of a human mother and an alien father, Quill takes on the cloak of Star-Lord, a kind of interplanetary police officer. His origin is a combination of those of his classic counterpart and mainstream counterpart. At some point after becoming Star-Lord (in a manner similar to his classic counterpart), it was revealed that Peter's father was Jason of Spartax, the second son of the galactic emperor who acted as Star Lord before him. From there, Star-Lord met the Fallen One, former Herald of Galactus in the Kyln, and fought against Ultron and the Phalanx before creating the Guardians of the Galaxy to protect the cosmos. His adventures with the Guardians mirror his mainstream counterpart until being trapped in the Cancerverse with Thanos. Return Star Lord, who had survived within the Universe of Spiritual Jewel, managed to recreate his body, escape from the Cancerverse and return to the Guardians of the Galaxy in a new costume similar to his first. Adam Warlock, who had been reborn once again, resurrected Drax, who had been killed by Thanos, using one of his evolutionary cocoons to heal and resurrect him. After being warned by his father that the Council of Galactic Empires had decided that the Earth should be left untouched by all, the Guardians fought against a Badoon invasion of the earth. Peter managed to escape the Spartoi forces that followed, becoming a fugitive of the Spartoi Empire. Powers and Abilities Human / Spartoi Hybrid: Peter Quill is the son of a human and a Spartoi, and his hybrid physiology grants him superhuman abilities. *'Improved Strength:' Peter Quill was born with physical strength equal to the peak of human potential. *'Enhanced Resistance:' Peter is more resistant to physical damage to varying degrees than an ordinary human being. He is capable of being shot several times without injury, as well as remain standing after being beaten. *'Improved Agility:' Peter's balance and motor coordination are at levels beyond the natural physical limits of the best human athlete. *'Enhanced Stamina': Peter's body eliminates the excessive accumulation of fatigue-producing enzymes in his muscles, and his muscles generate considerably less toxins and fatigue than the muscles of an ordinary human being, giving him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. *'Enhanced Mental Process:' Peter was born with improved mental performance, allowing his mind to process information quickly and giving him an accelerated aptitude for learning. He easily masters various foreign languages and customs. *'Improved Longevity:' Spartoi have a lifespan that is three times longer than a human on earth. When his father was 100 years old, he appeared to be only thirty years old. Due to his hybrid nature, it is uncertain how he will age, but it will be at a very slow pace. Elementunkinesis: Star Lord is a powerful elemental, able to handle the five cosmic elements of nature, these being earth, air, fire, water and life. At his will he can control every grain of sand in a desert and create a sandstorm capable of tearing flesh from bone, raise an entire mountain towards the sky, create missile-like rocky projectiles and stalactites, create animated constructs out of rocks, cause earthquakes and manipulate volcanic magma, create shields of rocky matter denser than diamond, and take on a rocky stone form that gives him super strength and virtual invulnerability. He can also manipulate the air as desired, creating anything from a light breeze to a hurricane, creating blizzards, storms, lightning, rain, air balls and a vacuum thousands of meters wide, capable of stifling opponents. He can also assume the form of an air elemental. Star Lord can also control fire as he pleases, raising a small flame to burn at hundreds of thousands of degrees Celsius, creating animated constructs of fire, extinguish fires with a thought, absorbing the full force of fire to gain super strength allowing him to lift or press fifty tons, designing bursts of flame and take the form of a fire elemental, and as such he's able to fly and perform the same feats as the Human Torch. He can animate, control and manipulate water as desired, able to liquefy and take the form of either a water elemental or freeze into a giant ice elemental with superhuman strength, capable of handling the freezing cold at absolute zero like Iceman. In this form he can create ice waves, tsunamis and tidal waves of water (even on solid ground), bubbles of solidified water to entrap opponents, missiles of solid water which are denser than steel, and any other constructs of solid water. Finally, in the manipulation of life, Peter can command animals such as birds, reptiles, and insects, plants, and micro-organisms, even commanding all the nature in a particular area to fight alongside him and his allies, forcing every creature to attack at his call. He can enlarge the size and strength of any animal, turning it into a gigantic beast, and can control and animate vegetable matter, twisting the timber in order to crush enemies with vines as hard as steel or bring forth beasts formed of ground matter similar to Ents (from "Lord of the Rings") to crush his enemies. Finally, he can take the form of any plant or animal and communicate mentally with any form of life. Quill is also able to commune with the elements, calling on their elemental spirits to lend him his strength and absorb the power of the earth itself to maximize its power. He can transport himself using any of the elements, via waves of the earth or water, pillars of fire, whirlwinds, or by riding plants and animals and commanding them to the location of his choice. He can also create weapons such as swords, axes, spears, whips etc. from the five elements and transform his body only partially to create natural weapons like claws, poisonous fangs, thorns, etc. Skills Martial Arts: Star-Lord is a close combat expert who is very skilled in various fighting styles. Great Strategist: Star-Lord is a master strategist and problem solver, and a master of battle techniques. Excellent Pilot: Star-Lord is a skilled spaceship pilot. Universal Knowledge: Star-Lord has extensive knowledge in various aliens, societies and cultures, as well as vast knowledge of cosmic abstracts. Equipment Cyber Implants: Due to a serious injury, he was implanted with cybernetic implants by doctors in the Kyln, where he was convicted. The eye implant allows him to see the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Kree Battle Suit: Star Lord was equipped with a Kree suit that assisted him in espionage and battle, which has become his hallmark in the Guardians of the Galaxy. It has a battle helmet and a universal translator, which he still wears. His battle helmet analyzes strategy data, can improve his vision, and regulates his oxygen when in space. Star Lord Armor: Peter Quill wears a suit that grants him considerable durability that allows him to travel through space with ease. Nano-Medicals: Peter Quill has injected nanobots into his bloodstream, which he calls "nano-medicals," that mend any type of nonfatal injury he suffers, such as closing bleeding wounds, stopping bleeding, repairing damaged tissue and vital organs, and restoring broken bones. This allows him to recover crippling or potentially lethal injuries in weeks. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-2199 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Spartoi Category:Good Characters Category:Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Criminals Category:Peak Humans Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Stamina Category:Geniuses Category:Multilingual Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Projectiles Category:Animation Category:Seismokinesis Category:Geo-Thermokinesis Category:Alternate Form Category:Rock Body Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Atmokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Body Category:Liquid Transformation Category:Cryokinesis Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Zoopathy Category:Botanopathy Category:Virokinesis Category:Animal Form Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Poison Secretion Category:Martial Artists Category:Pilots Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Senses Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Super Senses Category:Space Survival Category:Healing Factor Category:Created by Beastlord5